Benutzer:Michael Sykes
thumb|660px thumb|250px|Mein Charakter Über mich Hey Leute ich bin Dan, einige von euch werden mich ja schon kennengelernt haben ;) '' ''Was gibts zu mir zu sagen.. Eig nur dass ich ein echt großer Fan der Elder Scrolls-Reihe bin und ich habe schon einige Abenteuer in Himmelsrand und Solstheim erlebt. Über Skyrim beherrsche ich durch mehrere 100 Spielstunden einige Erfahrungen. Oblivion habe ich erst angefangen zu spielen und werde da bald auch ein umfangreiches Wissen besitzen. thumb|280px Skyrim Zu meinem Charakter: Ich spiele mit einem Ork und trage die Nachtigallrüstung, die beste Rüstung im ganzen Game, wie ich finde. Ich bin Sturmmantel und gewillt alles für Ulfric Sturmmantel, den wahren Großkönig, zu tun. Ich kämpfe für ihn und respektiere seine Prinzipien. Ich kämpfe gerne mit Dolchen und Schwertern, hauptsächlich mit Dolchen, da ich als Assassine durch Himmelsrand streife ;) Ich verlasse mich im Kampf auf meine Daedrischen Dolche. In brenzlichen Situationen trage ich allerdings auch immer Schwerter bei mir; Das sind hauptsächlich das Daedrische Schwert und Miraaks Schwert. Im Zauberbereich benutze ich 2 Klassen: Das währen Illusions- und Beschwörungszauber, außerdem bin ich Chef der Dunklen Bruderschaft und der Diebesgilde, so wie Erzmagier der Akademie von Winterfeste und Herold der Gefährten. Außerdem bin ich eine Nachtigall und habe Nocturnal meine ewige treue geschworen, sowohl im Tod als auch nach dem Tod :D, mit Dawnguard habe ich mich den Vampiren angeschlossen und somit ist meine Lieblingsbegleitung natürlich die Vampirlady Serana, die wie wir wissen unsterblich ist. thumb|200px Oblivion Zu meinem Oblivion Charakter, den ich nun noch nicht all zulange Besitze, sei gesagt, dass ich als Bretone durch Cyrodiil streife und als Kampf-Magier unterwegs bin. Außerdem ist mein Bretone ein Vampir, im Zauberbereich nutzt er Zerstörungs, Beschwörungs und Illusionsmagie. Zu den Gilden: Die Magiergilde habe ich angefangen, kann sie aber wegen eines Bugs nicht weiter spielen. Die Kämpfergilde habe ich abgeschlossen, die Questreihe hat mir übrigens gefallen, auch wenn man immer mal wieder den Reinigungstrupp spielen musste. Zur Dunklen Bruderschaft: Wer mich kennt, weiß dass ich die Dunkle Bruderschaft in Skyrim kennen und lieben gelernt habe. Die Questreihe fesselt mich sehr, was die Aufträge angeht: Diese habe ich immer perfekt erfüllt und auch stehts zu meiner Belohnung immer einen Bonus erhalten. Am meisten an der Bruderschaft fasziniert mich Lucien Lachance, ein Mitglied der Schwarzen Hand. Lang lebe Sithis, meine Brüder und Schwestern! Mein Bretone hat bereits zwei Oblivion-Tore geschlossen und ist als Held von Kvatch bekannt oder auch als Heldin von Kvatch, wahrscheinlich ein Spielfehler, außerdem noch als Retter von Leyawiin. Zu meiner Rüstung; Ich trage die Rüstung der Dunklen Bruderschaft und kämpfe zur Zeit auch mit den Waffen, die man bekommt, wenn man die Aufträge exakt erfüllt. Namen meiner Charaktere *Lord (Ork) *Geralt von Riva (Nord) *Gefangener (Khajiit) *Lavendelkling (Waldelf) *Korgarth (Bretone) TES Spiele *The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall *The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion *The Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine *The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim *The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn *The Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire *The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard Meine Charaktere * Skyrim / Nebencharakter: Khajiit/Assassine (PC) * Skyrim / Maincharakter: Ork/Assassine (PC) * Skyrim / Nebencharakter (XBox 360): Nord/Krieger * Skyrim/LP Charakter: Waldelf/Magier (PC) * Oblivion / Maincharakter: Bretone/Magier (PC) Laufende Projekte * Charaktere aus Dragonborn vervollständigen * Charaktere aus Dawnguard vervollständigen * Bücher aus Skyrim vervollständigen * Bücher aus Oblivion vervollständigen * Quests von Skyrim, Dragonborn, Dawnguard und Oblivion vervollständigen * Kreaturen aus Dragonborn vervollständigen * Zutaten in die passende Vorlage einbauen (abgeschlossen) * Zaubersprüche erstellen Meine erstellten Seiten Charaktere * Ebenerzkrieger * Kultisten * Bradyn (Dragonborn) * Akar * Ennodius Papius * Gallus * Morag-Tong-Assassine (Dragonborn) * Rakel * Majni * Benkum * Liesl * Hjalfar * Palevius Lex * Anska Kreaturen * Karstaag (Dragonborn) * Verbrannter Zweigling * Betty Netch * Bürstenrücken (Dragonborn) * Aschewächter * Albinospinne * Zwergenspinnenarbeiter * Werbär (Dragonborn) * Ölspinne * Zwergenballista * Flammen-Atronach (Oblivion) * Der Meisterschmied Tiere * Meeko * Kühe * Fledermäuse * Gleda die Ziege * Schattenstute Drachen * Kruziikrel * Relonikiv * Sahloknir * Blutdrache Drachenpriester * Zahkriisos * Dukaan * Morokei * Volsung * Vokun Drachenpriestermasken * Miraak (Maske) * Ahzidal (Maske) * Zahkriisos (Maske) * Dukaan (Maske) * Vokun (Maske) * Holzmaske * Hevnoraak (Maske) Waffen * Knüppel des Champions * Klinge der Nachtigall * Blutskaldenklinge * Blutschwinge * Seelenreißer (Schwert) * Miraaks Schwert * Miraaks Stab * Raureif Rüstungen * Stahlrimrüstung * Blackguards Rüstung * Miraaks Rüstung * Ahzidals Rüstung * Morag-Tong-Rüstung * Mank. Cam. Gew. (Mankar Camorans Gewandt) Rüstungsteile * Blackguards Kapuze * Blackguards Rüstung * Blackguards Handschuhe * Blackguards Stiefel * Miraaks Robe * Miraaks Handschuhe * Miraaks Stiefel * Ahzidals Helm der Vision * Ahzidals Rüstung der Rache * Ahzidals Panzerhandschuhe des Schutzes * Ahzidals Stiefel des Wasserwandelns Quests * Die Ehre des Blutes * Zum Tode verurteilt * Der Ebenerzkrieger Bücher * Der Schwarze Pfeil, Band I * Der Schwarze Pfeil, Band II * Ciceros Tagebuch, Band I * Ciceros Tagebuch, Band IV * Ciceros Tagebuch, Letzter Band * Ausgeblichenes Tagebuch * Himmelsrand für Entdecker * Agrius' Tagebuch * Habds Tagebuch * Aedra und Daedra * Die Legende des Roten Adlers * Die Geschichte von Rabenfels, Band I * Die Geschichte von Rabenfels, Band II * Die Geschichte von Rabenfels, Band III * Das Regenerat * Todesmal (Buch) * Das Rote Jahr, Band I * Das Rote Jahr, Band II * Ruhm und Wehklage Schriftrollen * Frostumhüllte Spinne (Schriftrolle) Zauber Beschwörung * Zombie erwecken * Feuer-Atronach beschwören * Beschworene Streitaxt * Beschworener Bogen * Wiedergänger * Daedra entfernen * Schutzgeist beschwören * Arniels Schatten beschwören * Beschworenes Schwert * Daedra beherrschen * Ungebundenen Dremora beschwören * Aschewächter beschwören * Sucher beschwören * Beschworener Dolch (Dragonborn) * Aschenbrut beschwören * Sturm-Atronach beschwören (Skyrim) * Sturmdiener * Totendiener Zerstörung * Flammen * Eisstachel * Donnerkeil * Schneesturm (Skyrim) * Eisiger Speer * Feuersturm (Skyrim) * Frostrune * Feuerrune Wiederherstellung * Schnellheilung * Heilung Anderer * Schutzzirkel * Leichter Schutz * Schutzkreis * Wunden schließen Illusion * Furcht Kräfte * Wasser des Lebens Dungeons * Aschenbrachenzitadelle Orte * Seltsames Gefährt * Maroder Handelsaußenposten * Tempel von Kynareth Sonstiges * Saphir (Skyrim) * Makelloser Saphir (Skyrim) * Goldener Saphirring (Skyrim) * Silberner Saphirring (Skyrim) * Ring der Jagd * Ring des Blutrauschs * Ring des Instinkts * Ring des Mondes * Ahzidals Ring der Totenbeschwörung * Ahzidals Ring des Arkanen * Chitinplatte Essen * Rohe Kaninchenkeule (Skyrim) * Karotte (Skyrim) * Brot (Skyrim) * Shein (Dragonborn) * Sujamma (Dragonborn) * Matze Vorlagen * Hauptquests Oblivion * Diebesgilde (Skyrim) * Infobox/Zutaten * Infobox/Quests Völker *Nord (Daggerfall) Begriffsklärungen * Werbär * Beschworener Dolch * Sturm-Atronach beschwören * Feuersturm * Kartoffel * Seelenreißer * Frostumhüllte Spinne * Shein * Sujamma * Skelett Lieblingsbegleiter * Farkas * Serana * J'zargo * Erik * Lydia * Uthgerd die Unbeugsame * Jenassa * Faendal * Vilkas Beigetreten * Sturmmäntel * Die Gefährten * Akademie von Winterfeste * Bardenakademie * Dunkle Bruderschaft * Diebesgilde * Nachtigallen * Dämmerwacht * Volkihar Clan Ein paar Screen Shots von Skyrim 2013-04-28_00002.jpg|''Mein Ork in seinem Haus in Solstheim mit Travas'' 2013-04-28_00014.jpg|''Mein Ork wirkt den Drachenschrei Drachenform *-*'' Mein Ork als Sturmmantel.jpg|Mein Ork als Sturmmantel Meuchelmörder.jpg|Mein Ork als Assassine der pure Meuchelmörder 001.jpg|''Winterfeste der Drachenmagnet'' Vertraue niemals Gerald von Lord.jpg|''Wer Gerald von Lord vertraut kommt ins ewiege exiel'' Toter Drache in Winterfeste.jpg|Dieser Drache dachte er hätte eine Chance gegen das wahre Drachenblut ´seele audgenommen.jpg|''Mein Chara nimmt die Seele des Drachen auf'' Aschenbrut Invasion auf Tel Mithryn.jpg|Drei Aschenbrute greifen Tel Mithryn an Mein Drachenpriester.jpg|''Mein Drachenpriester'' Priester.jpg Der Wahre Grooßkönig.jpg|Der Wahre Großkönig Himmelsrands Miraak Puppe.jpg Nachtigall 0.jpg Nachtigall 1.jpg Aufzug 1 oben.jpg Aufzug runter.jpg Hass chara.jpg|Mein Hass Charakter der Telvanni Zauberer Neloth -.- 2013-05-31_00001.jpg|*-* 2013-05-04_00031.jpg 2013-05-04_00047.jpg 2013-05-04_00048.jpg 2013-05-05_00044.jpg 2013-05-05_00046.jpg 2013-05-05_00050.jpg 2013-05-05_00051.jpg 2013-05-05_00059.jpg 2013-05-05_00061.jpg 2013-05-12_00002.jpg 2013-05-12_00003.jpg 2013-05-12_00005.jpg 2013-05-12_00007.jpg 2013-05-12_00008.jpg 2013-05-18_00045.jpg 2013-05-18_00048.jpg 2013-05-19_00002.jpg 2013-05-19_00021.jpg 2013-05-20_00009.jpg 2013-05-20_00014.jpg 2013-05-26_00002.jpg 2013-05-30_00003.jpg 2013-05-30_00004.jpg 2013-05-31_00007.jpg 2013-06-01_00012.jpg 2013-05-12_00008.jpg 2013-06-01_00024.jpg 2013-06-02_00004.jpg 2013-06-02_00007.jpg 2013-06-02_00011.jpg 2013-06-02_00013.jpg 2013-06-07_00002.jpg 2013-06-08_00002.jpg 2013-06-08_00003.jpg 2013-06-08_00004.jpg 2013-06-08_00007.jpg